realm_of_phaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins of Phaedros
Origins of Phaedros At the dawn of time, there was nothing. A vast void with many small specs of matter, As the eons passed this matter turned into clouds of energy then a great gleaming light. A great thunderclap split the cosmos, thus the light split into shards. These shards spun faster and faster within the void, eventually gaining form. From this, the first of the Gods was formed. These early gods set about the void, some fled into the far corners of the void while others grouped together debating about their reason for existing and what they should do. Some of these gods decided to create and create they did.... The gods formed a great circle within the Void and within this circle a world(Phaedros) began to form, their actions creating the elements. Cy'Takir the Elemental Lord of the Winds formed from Sartak's breath, aided him in creating the winds and sky. Taranis the Stormforger, the Elemental Lord of Water appeared from the Sweat of the Gods,aiding them in creating the seas and streams, whilst Bhaldur the Forgemaster, wishing for assistance forged Therakon, the Elemental Lord of Earth. Together their actions creating the hills and mountains. Meanwhile, Utu created Baeltan the Elemental Lord of Fire to bring heat and warmth to the world from within, while he forged the Sun. The remaining gods pitched in, in their own ways. Sucellia the Goddess of Nature created the Moon and the first forests. Ulf, the Lord of Winter created the Polar North and South to cool the world, while Dibella the Goddess of Prosperity and Fertility created the currents of the seas and the first seeds of life. Amar-Atok waved his hands across the cosmos creating the other stars. He gathered their light and bound some of it to Phaedros creating the magical energy and ley lines which helped bind the world together. Badru went below the surface, crafting the Well of Souls and the underworld, a place for the dead to rest, or be tormented depending on their actions in life. Tselen-Kai stepped back and within him jealously grew. He couldn't find a way to aid in the crafting of the world that another god hadn't already done. His negative energy attracted one of the other gods that had fled in the beginning, Malkazar the Lord of Entropy and Destruction. Malkazar sensing Tselen-Kai, stealthily approached him and whispered many things into Tselen-Kai's ears. Tselen-Kai believing Malkazar's words to be genuine, agreed to help him. Tselen-Kai decieved gathered his power creating a plane beneath Phaedros called Apolitarus. Malkazar thanking Tselen-Kai opened a gate to Apolitarus disappearing within it, Tselen-Kai had unwittingly marred Phaedros beyond repair.... The eons passed, the life seeded by Dibella began to grow and flourish. The Elemental Lords for their deeds in crafting Phaedros were granted an elemental plane to rule over(also this helped to control the primal elemental energies of the world as well), meanwhile Sucellia covered the lands making them lush and beautiful. Around this time the first of the Elves and humans emerged. Bhaldur wishing for people in his image crafted the first of the Dwarves, while Sartak created the Centaurs(Jochid). Sucellia struck a pact with Dibella and Amar-Atok creating the first of the Fey Folk, the magical Children of the Forest, Ulf in the far north created the first of the wolves then blessed a northern tribe of Humans who would become the Svaer. Tselen-Kai content fell asleep beneath the swamps that would one day become Fractan Kynia, however the magic from his body would later seep into the land above giving form to the first Kynians. Malkazar hid in the darkest corners of Phaedros, knowing if he appeared the Gods would all assail him, devised a different plan to cause havoc and destruction. He captured many wayward humans,elves and dwarves twisting them into a darker evil forms. From these forms came the first demons,orcs,goblins,gnolls, as well as many other monstrous creatures that all existed to further his dark campaign of destruction. The gods content as a whole with Phaedros, created a Heavenly Plane for themselves, anyone who was virtuous enough could be lifted from the Underworld to live in the Heavens amongst the Gods or be returned to Phaedros if they were so needed.....